wikifanonafandomcom-20200213-history
Iccryst
Iccryst, also known originally in Japan as Seikaicry (Japanese: セイカイクリ Hepburn:Seikaikuri? /aɪ:krɪst/) are a species of Crystal Monsters, fictional creatures that appear in an assortment of video games, animated television shows and movies, trading card games, and comic books licensed by The Crystal Jewels Team, a Japanese corporation. They are gray spider-like creatures with powerful spider abilities. In most vocalized appearances, including the anime and certain video games, they are primarily voiced by Doku Idonshi, including the main anime series. The design was conceived by Ashigo Midori and finalized by Zeturi Kanori. Roaracryst first appeared in Crystal Jewels in Japan, and later in the first internationally released Crystal Jewels video games, with the same name , for the original Game Q. He is a Crystal Jewels character created by Maruko Jinko. He first appeared in Crystal Jewels and the sequels, along with all the games but in different locations. It later appear in merchandises, manga, games, and TV Shows, and other media. Iccrus is known for creating the Crystal World. It was voiced by Ashutu Ohirada, which was in the longest running series Crystal Jewels anime series, and Tori Midori in the side-story series, Crystal Jewels Zenerations, which they both are in Japanese. In English, Iccrus was voiced by Jeff Simstone in the anime series. However, during Simstone’s absence, Mike Comets voiced Iccrus in the few episodes, Season 11 Episode 43, Season 14 Episode 13, Season 16 Episode 60, Season 20 Episode 1, and Season 24 Episode 42. He is also voiced by Luke Walking in Crystal Jewels Zenerations in English. He is the historical Crystal Monster in the Crystal Jewels series, which he is one of the popular Crystal Jewels characters. Gameguys describes him as wisdomful and helpfulness, which he is one of the characters to grant any wish. Iccryst is the world creator with Crystal Monsters, which he accidently created his fierce rival using storribal ball, Devil J, which is the character planning to destroy the Crystal world. Jinko once stated that Iccrus looks like a Crystal Monster god, which can turn a chosen person into the Master Champion of the League. In the manga, Iccryst is the best friend and the main Crystal Monster of the world. He appears in every its manga counterparts, Crystal Jewels Kouchu’s Quest, Crystal Jewels Next Quest, Crystal Jewels GT, Crystal Jewels MiniZ and New Crystal Jewels MiniZ. He is also a main character of the Iccryst Tales manga. Iccryst appears in almost every manga series. Iccryst is a snakelike Crystal Monster who has an ability to send out any color waves to describe its potential. Like other species, Iccryst are not often captured and groomed by humans to fight other Crystal Monsters for sport. Iccryst are one of the most well-known varieties of Crystal Jewels, largely because Iccryst is a central character in the Crystal Jewels anime series. Iccryst is regarded as a major character of the Crystal Jewels franchise as well as its mascot, and has become an icon of Japanese pop culture in recent years. It is also seen as one of the major mascots for Gameguys and Demogames. Concept and creation Iccryst appears in the 1989 in Crystal Monsters magazine. Developed by Demogames and revealed by Gameguys, the Crystal Jewels series began in Japan in 1991, and options many species of creatures known as "Crystal Jewels" that players, known as "brawlers", are inspired to capture, train, and use to battle different players' Crystal Jewels or move with the game's world. He was one among many completely different Crystal Jewels styles planned by Demogames's character development team ased on its 3 unused designs. creative person Ashigo Midori is attributable because the main person who wrote it his style, that was later finalized by creative person Zeturi Kanori. in step with series producer Maruko Jinko, the thought of the name came from a animal. Maruko Jinko created Iccryst for the first generation games of Crystal Jewels. It’s name was from the Greek name, Icarus. His japanese name Seikaicry, or Seikaikuri (Seikai, which “seikai” means “world” in Japanese, and “kuri” is the first few words of the franchise’s name, Kurisutarujueru. In the manga, Iccryst is the best friend and the main Crystal Monster of Shauna Genga. He appears in every Shauna's manga counterparts, Crystal Jewels Kouchu’s Quest, Crystal Jewels Next Quest, Crystal Jewels GT, Crystal Jewels MiniZ and New Crystal Jewels MiniZ. He is also a main character of the Iccryst Tales manga. Iccryst appears in almost every manga series. Iccryst is a mouselike Crystal Monster who has an ability to send out electric rainbow color waves to describe its joy. Like other species, Iccryst are often captured and groomed by humans to fight other Crystal Monsters for sport. Iccryst are one of the most well-known varieties of Crystal Jewels, largely because Iccryst is a central character in the Crystal Jewels anime series. Iccryst is regarded as a major character of the Crystal Jewels franchise as well as its mascot, and has become an icon of Japanese pop culture in recent years. It is also seen as one of the major mascots for Gameguys and Demogames. Iccryst is 19 feet and 10 inches tall (604 cm), and it always floats around the sky, it has a blue body, which his belly and body shaped like a snake, and its head is crown-shaped, with a diamond-shaped garnet on its forehead. It is revealed that in the original games, Iccryst is the strongest Crystal Monster. Initially Iccryst is chosen to be lead characters for the franchise selling, with the latter because the primary being to form the first magazine series additional "engaging". However, with the assembly of the animated series, it absolutely was chosen because the primary being, in an effort to attractiveness to feminine viewers and their mothers, and beneath the assumption that the creature conferred the image of a recognizable intimate pet for kids. Its color was conjointly a deciding issue, as blue could be a primary color and easier for kids to acknowledge from a distance. although Jinko acknowledged that the character was comparatively popular each boys and ladies, the thought of Iccryst because the being wasn't his own, with the corporate to blame for the assembly of the animated series Proteus anguinus, Inc. giving the suggestion to utilize Iccryst’s potential to Gameguys, and explicit he felt the human side of the series was unnoted by Japanese youngsters United Nations agency embraced Iccryst by itself additional promptly. Appearances In the video games He appears such as in Crystal Jewels and Crystal Jewels 2, Crystal Jewels 3,Crystal Jewels Pakular,Crystal Jewels Advanced,Crystal Jewels Advanced 2,Crystal Jewels Advanced 2½,Crystal Jewels Advanced Kingdom,Crystal Jewels Dandfordon Dreams,Crystal Jewels Dandfordon Dreams 2,Crystal Jewels Souls of Legends,Crystal Jewels Souls of Legends 2,Crystal Jewels Garnet and Turquoise,Crystal Jewels Garnet 2 and Turquoise 2,Crystal Jewels Advanced Farko,Crystal Jewels Moon Blade, and Crystal Jewels Astrodvanced. In Crystal Jewels Moon Blade, he is capable of merging with any Crystal Monster in the player's party. In Crystal Jewels Arcade, Crystal Jewels Arcade 2, and Crystal Jewels Arcade 3, Iccryst is the character, as well as in games like Crystal Jewels Puzzle Brawl series (containing games like Crystal Jewels Puzzle Brawl,Crystal Jewels Puzzle Brawl 2,Crystal Jewels Puzzle Brawl 3,Crystal Jewels Puzzle Brawl 4,Crystal Jewels Puzzle Brawl 5,Crystal Jewels Puzzle Brawl: A New Threat,Crystal Jewels Puzzle Brawl Z,Crystal Jewels Puzzle Brawl R,Crystal Jewels Puzzle Brawl IX, and Crystal Jewels Puzzle Brawl Galaxy), Crystal Jewels Dungeon Rescue series and Crystal Jewels Land (Crystal Jewels Land,Crystal Jewels Land 2,Crystal Jewels Land 3,Crystal Jewels Land Special,Crystal Jewels Land 5V,Crystal Jewels Land VI, and Crystal Jewels Land 7), where he overcomes many problems with companions and defeat many bosses. He participates in the Crystal Jewels Tournament games, Crystal Jewels Tournament,Crystal Jewels Tournament 2,Crystal Jewels Tournament 3,Crystal Jewels Tournament 4,Crystal Jewels Tournament: The Five Final, and Crystal Jewels Tetris, as well as Crystal Jewels Fire and Ice, Crystal Jewels FREE!, CrystalZeni games (containing CrystalZeni Power UpZ! (Japan),CrystalZeni Space (Japan),CrystalZeni Dial (Japan),CrystalZeni Defeat HER!! (Japan), and CrystalZeni FIGHT! (Japan)), Crystal Jewels Puzzle Truzzle, Crystal Jewels NES, Kurisukken Stadium games, and Crystal Jewels SkyDrive, Crystal Jewels Shuriken Stars, Crystal Jewels Z Battle, Uranium and Neptunic Skies, and Crystal Jewels 2000. Roaracryst made an appearance in the following games: Crystal Jewels: Legend of Iccryst!,Crystal Jewels 2! Let's Go!,Crystal Jewels Time Machine Adventures,Crystal Jewels Roaracryst's World,Crystal Jewels Shuriken Stars,Crystal Jewels Talking Roaracryst,Crystal Jewels Crash the Crystal Colors,Crystal Jewels TCG,Crystal Jewels Pictogram,Crystal Jewels SkyDrive,Crystal Jewels 4-Fair,Crystal Jewels Z Uranium and Neptunic Skies,Crystal Jewels Channel,Crystal Jewels Bepo:Advanced,Crystal Jewels The Fight,Crystal Jewels Fire and Ice,Crystal Jewels Dungeon Rescue,Kurisutokai,Crystal Jewels Puzzle Truzzle,Crystal Jewels FREE!,Crystal Jewels Z Battle,Crystal Jewels Space IXL, and Crystal Jewels Get That Spider! In the anime One of the protagonists in the series. The god of the series. Kouchu was able to retrieve the Silver key. Iccryst told him to keep it for him.He then encounters Hunter Grai again, with Devil J, the powerful being on earth. Kouchu has to summon Iccryst to save the world. He is smart and loyal.One day, Kouchu was given powers by Iccryst with the four stones, Stone 1, Stone 2, Stone 3, and Stone 4. Kouchu also learns that there is a Stone of Life Tournament in Temple Town. Kouchu was told that he has a big responsibility controlling the stones. At Shari’s place, Shari told Kouchu that Iccryst have found these stones and decided to give it to a Future Master Champion. Printed Adaptions Iccryst appears in nearly every manga series as Devil J. He aplears in MiniZ, Stories, Crystal Jewels Doujin,Crystal Jewels Fire and Water!,Crystal Jewels Next Quest,,Crystal Jewels 3 the manga,,Crystal Jewels Zocklock Master!,Crystal Jewels DD,Crystal Jewels Eclipse Battles,,Crystal Jewels Garnet and Turquoise 2, and Aim to be a Zocklock Master!, as well as Crystal Jewels Ganbatte,Crystal Jewels 150,Crystal Jewels Fuse and Brawl!,Crystal Jewels Arcade,Let's Play Crystal Jewels!,Crystal Jewels Journey,Crystal Jewels Popo Adventure,Crystal Jewels Park 7,Crystal Jewels Try Adventure!,Crystal Jewels Phantom, !Crystal Jewels Advanced 2! Challenge the Frontier!, 2 Crystal Jewels 2 Roaracryst,Crystal Jewels Saryuu is a ten-page manga by Uno Katashi created in August 1998.,Crystal Jewels Super 100-page 4-Koma by Suparu Yashima in May 2004.,Crystal Jewels Card Comix , a 50-page manga by Toshiro Uno in March 1999.,Why I Became a Crystal Jewel Card! , by Yariba Ukunoshado from May 1997 through June 1999.,Crystal Jewels Time and Pace , by Aguru Orisubama,Crystal Jewels: Thundrai's Square-quaters , a story and origin of Thundrai by Nikorai Hatsu, and Crystal Jewels 2 Manga , by Misako Jiroka from September 1993 through February 1999. Category:Crystal Jewels characters